Pétalos De Lirio
by VainillaCookies
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con palabras específicas para describir la relación de Natalia y Lily. BelaLiech, Belarús/Liechtenstein.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es el dueño de Hetalia.**  
 **Couple: Belarús/Liechtenstein. BelaLiech.**  
 **Advertencias: Yuri, alguna que otra mala palabra, cursilería.**

* * *

 ** Ángel  **

La examinó, de arriba para abajo, recorriendo la figura idílica de la mayor sin que esta se percatara, muy concentrada en su lectura. La pequeña la admiró con sumo detalle: tenía una larga melena albina, pero más allá de su extraño color no dejaba de ser bonita; y esos pedazos de luceros que tiene por ojos la derretían con cada pestañeo. Bajando un poco más, se hallaba con un pulcro vestido, recatado y elegante, como los de la época victoriana. Y qué decir de sus maneras, tan finas como las de una verdadera dama.

—Belarús—la llamó la menor.

La bielorrusia interrumpió su lectura para observar a la rubia.

—¿Te dolió?—indagó Liechtenstein.

Natalia la miró frunciendo las cejas, confusa.

—Cuando te caíste del cielo—explicó Lily, con una sonrisa de pura ternura.

Las mejillas de Belarús se volvieron rojas de un momento para otro.

 **Búho**

Natalia apretó la almohada contra su cabellera despeinada, un claro signo de su exaspero. En un árbol cercano a la casa, un odioso búho no dejaba a nadie descansar por su insoportable canto, que había comenzado alrededor de media hora antes. La bielorrusia ya no lo soportaba más. Saldría de la casa y mataría a ese puto búho.

Se levantó de la fría cama y se tapó el cuerpo semi-desnudo con una bata para dormir. Ni siquiera se molestó en peinarse el cabello, su única preocupación en el momento era poder volver a dormir. El obstáculo a eso era la maldita ave cantando en el árbol.

Salió de la habitación, cargando un revólver cargado hasta en el gatillo. La expresión que tenía en ese momento era aterradora: las ojeras marcadas, el pelo revuelto y en cualquier dirección, la mirada de psicópata...

—¿Belarús-kun?—una voz le detuvo antes de salir de la casa finalmente. La albina se dio la vuelta, hallándose con una Liechtenstein ruborizada y abrigada con una bata rosada.

—¿Qué pasa, Liech?

La pequeña bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzada.

—Por favor, no bajas a... matar al pobre búho. É-él no tiene l-la c-culpa de c-cantar. E-es su n-naturaleza.

Adivinen quién no durmió bien esa noche por no poder resistirse a un puchero.

 **Calidad**

Ambas investigaban en una tienda polaca de vestidos. En su gran mayoría, el color predominante era el rosado, algo que fascinó por completo a Liechtenstein pero que no le causaba demasiada gracia a Belarús.

—¡Oh, mira este, Belarús-kun!—exclamó contenta la rubia, sosteniendo un traje, obviamente rosa, con leves detalles en violeta y negro.

La albina lo miró con indiferencia. El rosa no iba con ella, su estilo era más bien... "gótico", por así decirlo.

—No me gusta, Liech. No es para ti, ni siquiera te quedará bien.

La mirada triste de la pequeña hizo que la culpa recorriese a la mayor, que intentó explicarse mejor.

—Es que, no importa si el vestido es hermoso o no, lo importante aquí es la calidad de este. Además, no te olvides que es de edición polaca, no tienen ni idea de lo que es elegante y moderno.

Al fin, salieron juntas del local, dejando a un triste Feliks dentro. Al parecer, todos los clientes opinaban lo mismo.

Era culpa del ruso, estaba seguro.

 **Descanso**

Era relajante para la bielorrusia no tener que soportar a ningún lituano regalándole flores y otras cosas cursis,a ningún americano bastardo que le dijese que era su hermanita ni a nadie más. Pero, en cuanto se recostó en el sillón negro de la sala, sintió que algo le faltaba.

La puerta del hogar se abrió, dejando ver a una Liechtenstein tomada de la mano por un enojado suizo.

—¡Belarús! ¿Me puedes explicar por qué demonios la gente dice que tú y mi hermanita son pareja?

La albina gruñó. Al parecer, no iba a poder disfrutar de un descanso merecido.

Ser la nación de Bielorrusia no era nada fácil.

 **Ego**

Definitivamente, Bielorrusia tenía un ego elevado. No era la más arrogante de todas las naciones femeninas, pero sí se consideraba bonita e inteligente. Y no negaba que tenía un montón de pretendientes detrás de ella, pese a que solo le interesaba una pequeña liechtensteniana adorable.

Aún así, Taiwán no pensaba lo mismo.

—Deberías verte el cabello, Natalia—dijo en tono burlesco la asiática—Parece de semen.

PUM.

El orgullo más resistente y firme de las chicas presentes, se rompió en mil pedacitos. Y con este, su ego, su no tan inflado pero de todas formas importante ego.

Regresando al hogar que compartían ambas, Liechtenstein le tomó la mano, consolándola.

—No te preocupes, Bela-kun. A mí me gusta tu cabello.

Por más que a la albina le agradó el comentario de la rubia y la hizo un poco más feliz, su ego no volvió a seguir el mismo de antes.

 **Fama**

Natalia era famosa entre las naciones, lamentablemente no por una buena causa. Por mucha belleza que tuviese, siempre sería recordada como la "ramera" que rompió el corazón de Lituania, y que estaba "obsesionada" con su hermano mayor Rusia.

Jamás tendría buena fama.

Pero nadie le entendía. Nadie comprendía sus razones para ser así.

—Bela-kun...

La bielorrusia alzó la mirada del suelo gris hacia la pequeña rubia que la miraba con ojos amables.

—No dejes que los comentarios te afecten—le aconsejó Lilly.

La abrazó, y en ese abrazo, Natalia sintió que por primera vez su reputación no importó en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Primera parte~**


End file.
